Mobian Rangers SPD
by LovelyBubbles07
Summary: A LovelyBubbles07 and Flames of Fusion Collaboration. Set in the distant future, a tale of love and adventure.BEWARE OF TEH LEMONY GOODNESS! Its Power Rangers SPD/Sonic Style! Episode 1 Up! R


Disclaimer: An LB and Flames of Fusion Collaboration, Brief and simple...we dont own shit...Thank you...

**Episode 1: Happenings**

_**Jade's POV**_

You know some people say that things in your life happen for a reason, some people come into your life for a season, and some for the whole nine. I don't know if thats true or not though. It seems like everything in my life just happened and I had to deal with it as is. There is no reason, nothing really exciting happens now and in a way, I'm glad, but it doesn't mean its not boring. After all, most 19 year olds would be going to college right now. But me...Hi, my name is Jade Parker. I'm the CEO and owner of Parker Foods processing company. And I'm a black cat girl. Yes you read right, a cat girl. How could this be? Well the world has changed a lot since 3030. Human and some animal species are no longer separate anymore due to some "minor" failed experiments by top scientists. Creatures now have human and animal parts, although some more dominant than others. I'm part of the majority that looks more human than animal, save for my ears, fur, and tail. The world has changed so much since the olden days, now we are creating new kinds of food for us to survive on, which is why my business is booming now.

However with new changes, there come new problems. Lately, there has been a rise in crime rates due to the experiments. Some who have acquired monster like features and powers have started to terrorize the world with destruction and malice. They all happened to be lead by the same creature, of whom no one has ever seen. But I've heard there is a team that has been trying to keep the peace, the world famous Power Rangers SPD. Now some believe this to be a myth that they help stop the crimes in our world, but I think its real. My girlfriends think I'm nuts for it though, heh, I can't blame them. No one has ever seen them work and even though they get credit for stopping crimes on the news, we never know if anything was damaged or what exactly happened. It's all a big mystery.

I suppose though that it might be just a myth. Nothing exciting like that happens around here anyway. Stretching my arms as I lean back in my chair, I look around my empty office and sigh. Yep, nothing happens around here. Looking to the clock I get up and brush off my black pencil skirt and plum blouse which hugged my curves. Grabbing my purse, my black heels make clicking noises as I walk to the door and flip the switch shutting off the light. It was another boring day at the office, there were two meetings about our newest vegetarian products that would be shipping out, and other mindless dribble. Closing the door behind me I went down to the first floor of the building and bid everyone good night at the reception desk.

Stopping about two feet from the door, I flip my long curly hair and fumbles through purse for my keys, silently cursing to myself. Damn I wish I had of called the valet so he could have of brought my car..

Suddenly, I hear several explosions outside..my ears twitch and I flinch as I look to door.

"What the hell was that?!!" I say as I tiptoe towards the glass door and peek out. What I saw coming towards me could raise the dead. My eyes widen as I whisper to myself, "holy..shit.." Running back from the doors, I look back to see the bursting through the front of the building like it was paper. Broken glass and bricks flew around me as several strange black creatures ran inside the building, proceeding to attack the employees.

"OH MY, EVERYONE RUN!! GET OUT NOW!!" I scream and frantically run towards my fellow employees and stand in front of them, raising my arms up in a weak attempt to protect them.

"WHO ARE YOU!!! GET OUT!!!"

The creatures turned to me and they started drawing strange club-like swords, pointing them at me, speaking in some ancient language. Looking at them with confusion I try to direct everyone out to the back as the employees trample over each other, I stand frozen as the weird creatures speak, my heart pounding in my chest. I felt my phone vibrate and I reached for it as it showed a message saying that all the employees escaped safely. I sighed in relief but panicked as one of the demons drew locks on the doors and walls. I mean it's wonderful that they're ok...but what about me? Looking back I see that there is a stapler beside me and I figured if I distract him long enough I can get it and throw it in his face so I can get away. I slowly start to speak, fear evident in my voice.

"Wh..what do you want?" I clench my fists and try to reach back for the stapler, "why are you here?"

Suddenly before my eyes it transforms into a strange mask wearing demon and speaks.

"Silence, creature. Unless you wish your brains to be splattered across the walls."

I flinch and my ears lower as I stare with malice at the demon. I feel the metal of the stapler as it lightly scraps across my fingertips. I almost got it...just a little more...

But before I could grab it fully, weird misty trails emit from his body capturing me in its grasp. He throws me against the wall and I struggle to break free, the trails burning through my short fur to my skin as he draws his falchion blade. As he comes closer, I scream as my body shivers violently with pain, and looks with one eye closed to the approaching being, as tears form in my gray orbs. So this is how its gonna end? Am I going to die now? I close my eyes tightly waiting for the final strike when..

I hear a motorcycle engine roar with several large blasts. Opening my eyes I see that some of the creatures are destroyed. My ears perk up with surprise and look around to find the source of the sound. As the dust and debris clear I see a crimson and onyx battle suit armored wolf walking towards us with his blaster pointed straight at the demon.

The demon keeps his grip on me as he shouts at the wolf, "You again! Don't you ever give up?"

The wolf stood firm as he spoke, his voice calm, which surprised me. "Don't mind me, I'm just the welcoming and going away party."

Cursing to myself I wish I hadn't have come to work today. This is all so confusing! Who is this wolf, who is this demon and why are they here?!! I look to wolf with pleading eyes mouthing to him. "Please....save me..."

_Do not be alarmed. Stay calm._

A voice? It sounded like his but I didn't hear him say a thing? Was it in my mind? Puzzled I blindly nodded and shivered in fear. What's going on? Am I losing it?

The demon growls and lets me go, dropping me ruffly to the ground to face the wolf and starts firing off blaster shots, going so quickly in a blur. The wolf charges up his blaster that turns into a blade and blocks every single rapid fire shot with perfect precision. Seeing my chance I scramble up against the wall in fear, wincing in pain from the sound of the loud explosions and my own injuries. I watch intently as the two battle, staring in awe at the wolf's movements, the way he effortlessly dodges attacks, as if he had done if for years. And all I could only say... "Wow."

I don't know what this is all about, and yet it seemed so exciting, scary and yet exciting. And for that moment, all I could think about was, who is this person, and why is he saving me? Being blasted back the demon skidded to a halt, kneeling on the ground, his legs and arms oozing blood as look to the wolf with seething rage.

"God damn you!"

The wolf had a calm and yet cocky tone to his voice as he stood aiming at the demon. "Whats the matter Diabolico? Can't keep up with me?"

Diabolico....so thats that things name? It didn't explained why he came to attack us but at least I knew what the criminal's name was so I can report him to the police. But I couldn't help but think, will I even need to? The mask on the face of the demon was broken in twain as he panted roaring in anger as he then charges with one last blind shot. The wolf chuckles as he gets into a stance.

"Time to turn up the heat!" he said.

All of a sudden the wolf fires off several punches, kicks, knees, forearms, and sword strikes at blurring speed, so fast that I couldn't even keep up with the movements with my own eyes. I looked to Diabolico, and obviously he couldn't keep up either as he was pummeled by the assault. My eyes widened as I looked on with interest and wonder. This wolf was unlike any other guy I had ever seen.

He backed up and began to tap his right foot in rhythm as Diabolico tried to rise up. Still keeping rhythm, the wolf started getting closer before unleashing a furious 540 Blaze Kick which knocked Diabolico into the wall.

The demon starts to spark but just barely teleports away, "This...isn't over!!!!"

Maybe so, but for now it was. Breathing heavily, I sigh as I look around at my ruined business.

"....whew...glad that's over...." I say as I stand up and frown. My ears flop down once more as I look around.

"My business....its gonna take forever to fix all this.." Remarking sadly as I hold up a piece of fiber glass walling and crumble it in my hand.

The wolf stands up and smirks, opening up his fist and then holsters his blaster, dusting off his shoulder. Looking to the wolf, I smile and walk towards him, stumbling a bit through the broken glass and wreckage.

"I want to thank you though....I don't exactly know what those things were but...I'm glad you saved me..."

I finally get to the wolf and offers a hand to him to shake, "...The name's Jade..." He turns to me and looks down at my hand then lightly takes it, "You're welcome."

As the wolf turns and walks slowly away I start to do the same before thinking..."....Hey..Wait"

He pauses and turns head slightly to me as I turn around. "..you never told me your name..." "..."

"and...." My left ear twitches slightly in annoyance as I raise my arms up and spread them out looking around, "WHO'S GONNA PAY FOR ALL THIS?"

The wolf lifts his hand lightly and snaps fingers. All of a sudden everything repairs itself.

I look around frantically, "What the...how'd you..." Starts looking around at the lobby of my building, it was spotless. What the hell is he? A magician?

"Who...who are you?"

He chuckles and replies, "A guardian to the world."

I cross my arms and roll my eyes at him as my tail swings methodically.

"Oh well how very humble of you to say" I say sarcastically.

The wolf simply stares at me and shrugs.

"But a _name_ would be best...." I press on, putting my hands on my full hips.

I tap foot impatiently, "well...time is money..."

He simply turns toward me completely and responds, "Send your thanks to Space Patrol Delta."

I quickly think about his response. No way..NO FUCKING WAY! Where are the candid cameras, because obviously someone is playing a trick on me. And they know that I would fall for it too. I'm always talking about how the Power Rangers are not a myth. I wonder how much they paid them to do this? I start to laugh heartily, holding my sides as I giggle and I wipe a tear from my eye.

"heh...your fucking with me right...you a power ranger?"

The wolf stares at me unmoved as I laugh. " ..."

"I have to admit the get up is convincing...Did someone put you up to this? It must have been Diamond, damn that girl she's always playing!"

I try to straighten up and my giggling softens as I ask him for the truth. "Ok ok...really who are you?"

The wolf then presses a button on his visor. I only see his mouth with blocked eyes as he looks at me, mouth straight with a frown

"I am no joke."

Looking back I start to think, maybe he's not kidding. The weapons, the explosions, the creatures, and the way he fixed everything here. It all started to make sense and then I realized. I'm the first one thats ever witnessed it. A real battle. I gasp and unfold my arms, cupping my mouth as I looked to him. It's true. It's not a myth...

"You really are.." I started reaching out to him but pulling back my hand quickly, "..but how could you...I mean..I thought that you spoke to me..."

I point to my head awkwardly and bite my lip in confusion as I try to find the right way to say it without sounding crazy. Did he speak to my in my mind or was I imagining things?

I look at him as he smiled and chuckles lightly.

Feeling a bit uneasy, I laugh nervously, "sorry...I sound like an idiot don't I?"

"No." He crosses his arms and looks to me smiling, "Not everyone is a believer".

My brows furrow then I shrug and smile, "Well somethings I guess shouldn't be understood... your very nice."

And he's pretty nice looking too. His arms are chiseled along and his smile is warm. I found myself thinking about how he looks as I watched his red and black braided tail swing back and forth, the mystery proving to be too much to handle. This handsome wolf saved me, and me being the damsel in distress wanted to reward him in the worst way possible. I shook my head trying to rid the lewd thoughts from my mind as I looked to him. Damn, your hot...

"Thank you." He said and chuckled lightly.

I look away and blush a light pink. Did he hear all that I was thinking about? Jeez gotta stop thinking..

I hold my tail nervously and giggle, "Well um...I better...get home..." I blush again deeply as I skip pass him go to grab my purse. I hurry to the door, stopping a minute to look back at the stoic wolf ranger, looking back at me as I did him. I waved blush still prevalent on my face.

"Thank you again..."

He nods and leaves quietly in a blast of light as I go out the door.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

**_Unknown Location_**

Deep in an astral dimension, pillars surrounded a small, misty circle with a skull like hole nearby. Electricity fizzled in the air as a faint growl became louder when Diabolico emerged from the shadows, wounded but stable. He slowly made his way to a stone table in the middle of the circle.

"I am starting to get very sick of that wolf." he said in his deep undertone. "And SPD."

"Maybe you've lost your touch." remarked a feminine voice. "Getting the upper hand on you seems to be Kayden's personal hobby now. I'm not sure that Paradox won't be too happy."  
Diabolico turned to see a vixen with a black tube top and skintight dark leather pants. She walked to him with crossed arms. She shifted some of her fanned hair away from her face before turning to the masked demon.

Diabolico turned to the vixen with a half visible sneer. "You're one to talk, Miss Foxx. As I recall, Kayden and Leyla have captured almost every single monster you've created."

Foxx stayed silent while another creature emerged from the shadows, shaped like a large ball of rock with scales and mutant features. His black and brown hard shell was a mixture of brown slabs glued together by cement.

"All you two every do is complain over her monsters." remarked the creature. "Obviously, we are doing something wrong. We need a new strategy."

"You catch on quick, muscle head." said Miss Foxx. "So what do you suggest then?"

"If your monsters can't do it for you, do it yourself." remarked the stone golem. "I'll gladly be able to smash them into pieces."

"You don't even know what you are talking about, Golem." said Diabolico. "We are to serve Paradox and do exactly as we are told."

"I may be made of just rocks and concrete but all we have done is fill up their containers. Exactly why don't we just do it ourselves?" Golem walked closer to Diabolico, eyes glaring straight at him. "You afraid of getting your hands dirty, Diabolico? You scared of Kayden?

Diabolico's face showed little to no signs of anger but the message was clear in his mind.

"Killing him now...would be too easy. I've got 'bigger' plans."

"Would you two knock it off already?" interrupted Foxx. "Just let him go. If he's so eager to deal with SPD, then by all means let him go."

Golem and Diabolico shared dirty looks before Golem left with his skull hammer. Foxx looked over at the demon king.

"He does have a point. But I'd rather see him defeated then be right."

_**The Ranger's POV**_

Diabolico didn't seem to put up too much of a fight. Guess he's still conserving his energy from our last encounter. I would be lying if saying that what I do is easy. No, it never is. But it is interesting though to hear our stories told as myth, not fact. The Power Rangers are unsung heroes, spanning for more then hundreds of decades. But today, SPD uses Power Ranger technology to strengthen our police force. I can't really believe that in 2000 thousand years from the year 2009, humans will have finally created a peace treaty so that humans and mutants can live in peace. Of course, we have mutants that don't want to adapt this and thats where we come in: Space Patrol Delta. Thats one of the things SPD stands for. But to me it means Serve, Protect, and Defend.

Today though, I guess fate had a hand in me saving that woman. Here's the kicker, I'm supposed to actually recruit her. Her DNA code is the only code the Blue SPD morpher will accept. I don't have a full team yet and even though I suggested against it, my Commander seems to have faith in her. I'm starting to doubt that my meeting with Jade was mere coincidence. But I will do what I must to get her recruited.

_**Jade's POV**_

_**Jade's House**_

It's about 10 o'clock at night now and I've just got out of a relaxing bath. The burns on my skin and fur looked pretty bad when I came home but now you could barely even see a scar from today's events. I never knew why, but even when I get a cut or scrap on my body, I take a bath and it heals up just like that. I guess its an advantage of being a cat girl. I giggled to myself as I wrapped my towel around my body and walk into my bedroom which has glass doors that open up to a balcony. My canopy bed seems so warm and inviting tonight so I decided that I would turn in early and finish my paper work tomorrow. As I looking into my drawers for some nightwear I found a cute light blue baby doll top and a matching thong to wear and put it on. I sighed as I looked at my lingerie in my vanity mirror and decided against tyeing my hair up. Frowning I realize that its been a long while since I've worn lingerie for anyone. I walk over to my bed as start to lie down thinking about that fact and roll my eyes. The loose curls of my onyx hair spread out over my pillows as I look up to the ceiling of my bed. "Gosh...what a day.."

Kicking off my slippers, I slink into the white sheets easily and try to rest. However my thoughts keep me awake as I realize, his image haunts my mind. I find myself wrapped in the mystery, wanting to see him again. Silently I curse to myself. Come on Jade, Lighting doesn't strike twice. But still..

With that, I quietly closed my eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

"I wish I could have at least known his name..."

_Is that all you wanted? _

That voice! Instantly I sit up and look around. I shake my head and try to lay back down, giggling to myself.

"Too much excitement in one day...its got me flustered."

Yawning I relax and snuggle into my pillow. There's just no way...

_I would agree. Not everyday you see a Power Ranger... _

I sit up again and look around in annoyance.

"Alright...this is getting a bit weird again..." I say as I get up and step into my shoes, walking to the glass doors. I look out to the sky and see the full moon shining. Yeah that's what's wrong with me, its a full moon out tonight. Yeah my mind must be acting up because of that.

"Yeah...it's a full moon..that's all.." I say trying to reassure myself as I admire the moon's heavenly glow as it makes my gray eyes sparkle. As I part my gaze from the moon down to the city, my eyes widen as I see the ranger, standing out on my balcony! I flinch and jump back and then look again and yelp!

"AH!"

The wolf ranger looks to the sky as he stands with his arms crossed and speaks, "It's ok, I'm not here to hurt you."

I open the doors forcefully stomping out toward the wolf, "Ok then....What the hell are you doing on my property!" I stare at him expectantly as he continues to look toward the sky, "....I would stare daggers in your eyes but I can't see im..." I look off to the side and crosses my arms in a huff.

"May I come in please?" He asked averting his gaze still from mine.

I can't believe this guy! He thinks he can just waltz over and say 'Can I come in?' I have to admit he's got major balls. How in the hell did he even find out where I lived? Did he follow me? Sighing in defeat as I look to him I realized that all these thoughts are pretty much irrelevant now. Maybe I could ask him his name finally? It didn't matter, I might as well get this over with, besides I'm curious to know why he wanted to come here.

"Fine... come on in.." I say as I slowly walk to the door, hips swaying with ease as the small silk fabric lightly covers the rise of my backside. I hold the door for him as he looks to me.

"Well come on..."

He comes in slowly and brings up the wristwatch like device, but hesitates and turns to look at me, "What I am about to tell you does not leave this place."

As I close and lock the balcony doors I walk over and sit on my bed, nodding to him, "Alright..."

He nods to me and brings the device near his mouth, "Power down."

After a sudden burst of bright light, the wolf appears before me as a normal creature. He's wearing a black hooded vest with a perfect eight pack and red and black jeans with matching sneakers. His fur was ebony like mine with red streaks in his tail and hair. His face seemed to be chiseled in marble, strong in jaw line and eyes were almond shaped and black. He is handsome, truly. I never expected it, and all the same I felt myself get a bit more flustered than before.

I bite my lip a bit, "...so...you came to show me who you are..."

I try to hide my blush and look off slightly but I can help but stare, " ..."

He smiles and looks at me, "It's Kayden, Red SPD Ranger."

I nod to him and look to him in awe, "Kayden...thats a nice name..."

Kayden nods and smiles at me, "as is yours...Jade."

"Thank you.." I say as I blush even more.

There are so many questions that I want to ask. So many things that I want to know but there were all clouded. My lust was getting to me and practically taking over my mind at this point. How could I deny it though, I wanted him bad and I wanted it now and nothing could be worst than a curious cat in heat. God, he's so hot....fuck I'm thinking about it...gotta stop thinking about stuff like...

Kayden tilts his head and touches my chin, "Your blush is cute."

I look up abruptly to him and start to talk nervously, "um...thanks I guess...

Then it hits me. I suddenly feel aware of my surroundings and what I'm wearing...oh god....

Kayden kneels down to me and looks into my eyes as he speaks, caressing my cheek as he does, "I know that this feels awkward. But...I feel that it is my job to protect you. I would not want someone as beautiful you to be hurt."

"You think I'm beautiful" I say as I look into his obsidian eyes. Oh God I really want him right now... I can't help it anymore.

Kayden nods and gently starts to place his hands on my waist, but stops to and looks to me, "May I?"

"um.." I say at I look to him, my mind racing. Oh what should I do? Its all going so fast I..

Before I knew it I nodded to him with uncertainty as his warm hands are gently placed on my waist, his right hand slightly behind on the swell of my back stroking it gently. I bite lip as I ease into to the warmth of the embrace. Thinking at this moment ....I could lie..and say I didn't like this... and that it's wrong but I don't want to...

Kayden smiles as he reaches up to whisper in my ear, "Why tell the truth on this endless nigh' when you can stay with me, by my side."

I look into his eyes again as his meet mine, "Really...." I respond dreamily as I feel myself succumb to the fantasy and the lust. My ears lower lazily as I up as snuggle into his warm chest and sigh, "...I would like that a lot.. "

Looking up at him, he smiles warmly and gazing at me lovingly. My rational thinking kicking for a moment, I realize I'm about to accept a stranger's offer to lay with him tonight?

He leans in slowly.

Without even trying to stop myself?

I follow suit, tilting my head upward.

What is he doing to me? What am I doing to me?

He leans into my lips and I close my eyes and press my lips against his, enjoying the soft and warm feeling. At that moment, the last of my rationale when out the window as I felt Kayden's lips pressed against my own. The warmth seem to burn into me and set my soul on fire. Wrapping me in it's inferno, the heat felt so intense, even though I knew I wasn't on fire physically. At that moment he set me aflame in my heart.

He slightly tilted his head as he kissed me, licking my lips softly for entry, as I obliged parting my soft tiers for him to enter. I relax in his arms and purr slightly as my tail sways. I feel so...happy right now...like this was meant to be. Kayden's braided tail comes around and gently intertwines with my own as he breaks the kiss. I whimper a little from the part but he gently smiles and looks past me.

"The bed is much softer," he remarks holding my body, his arms strong yet gentle arms around my curvy frame.

I nod and giggle a bit as I start to back up to the bed, laying down onto the soft sheets. He slowly covers my curvy body with his, and I continuing to kiss his lips softly, purring and moaning into his mouth as I explore his moist cavern with my tongue. Grunting as he gently licks the fur on my neck, Kayden breaks the kiss hovering over me. Gazing at my body, he slowly takes off his hooded top and his muscles bulge for me. Looking on I shiver in delight and my claw-like fingernails trace the definitions of the muscles as I look to him asking for permission.

He nods and watches me blush with an innocent look, "I am yours."

Baring a toothy grin I push him over rolling him onto his back as I straddle him and starts to lick his neck slowly. Matting down his fur with each lick, I bite slightly and lick downward. Swirling my tongue around his chest, I bite his nipples gently sucking them a bit. Then I slowly lick down to his belly button and I run my claws through his thick fur, raking his sides. As I lick slowly around his abdomen, I look to him and feel his growing erection through his pants.

I look up to him and smile as I ask, "..May I?"

Kayden smirks, seemingly amazed by the pleasure from me, and nods. He gently reaches up to one of my straps of my baby doll and asks, "May I?"

His voice deep and coated with lust sends shivers down my spine as I nod and start to unzip his pants. Pulling down the annoying fabric that hinders me, I look towards his thick and throbbing erection, already unsheathed and ready. I lick my lips softly as I grip his hard rod into my hands stroking him slowly as he pushes down the soft silk fabric of my top to my waist. I lick the tip, swirling my tongue around the thick girth slowly, as i pump the rest in my hand, cupping his sac with the other.

Kayden lets out a light gasp and grunts as he watches me please him with lust filled eyes. Gazing at my now exposed top, he lightly remarks at my ample assets.

"Wow...very nice."

Gently, he leans up and cups one in hand, kissing my nipple, slightly swirling his rough tongue on it.

"Ahnn..." I moan and look to him as he leans back and I start to push his length into my mouth slowly, my purring vibrating his flesh as I drag my rough wet tongue against him. My warm and moist mouth encases him with each entry. Kayden lets out gentle moans, stroking my hair as he lays his head back onto the bed.

"God...that feels incredible..." He moans out as he reaches down and lightly feels my breasts.

I start to bobble my head a little faster, sucking my cheeks in as his thick cock fills my mouth to the brim.

".....damn" I breathe as I look up and go down again, comes up, "you taste so good.."

Kayden murmurs and smirks, looking down at me, "Oh really?"

His eyes watch me as I swirl my tongue around the girth of his hardness.

"mmhmm.." I purr seductively as I wag my tail happily, its lazy movements cute. As I straddle his legs, my juices leak through the thin fabric of my thong, and I start to pick up the pace sucking hard. I push him all the way in, to the hilt, his pole hitting the back of my throat.

Kayden moans and grunts more, rubbing his through my curly locks, letting out a few whimpers of pleasure.

"Ohhh god...annnhhh..." He moans as he starts to buck into my mouth softly.

My saliva coats him as it dribbles down his groin. I make big and sloppy licks as I pull his length from the confines of my mouth and use my breasts surround his shaft in my warmth. I push it between my valley pumping up and down as I lick.

Panting I look to him with lust filled eyes, a sultry tone to my voice, "Do you like this?"

He whimpers more and looks into my eyes with a smirk as he responds, "Hell yes..."

His thick manhood starts to leak a bit of pre cum and I lick the small crystalline droplets away as I continue. Going as fast as I can, I push my soft dark mounds into his flesh as much as I can. Kayden grunts as I feel his dick spasm and flare up until finally he starts to cum.

"AHH!" he shouts to me as he leans his head back and smiles.

I engulf his head into my mouth as waves of creamy cum slide down my throat, I drink it slowly gulping up every last bit and licks up the rest.

Kayden watches me still smirking as I finish cleaning off his still hard cock, "I'm impressed."

Cupping one of my large breasts I start to lick up the bits of cum that dropped onto it. I smile and wink at him as I respond, "Well...I'm no naive little kitty..."

Kayden chuckles as he leans forward, "I can certainly tell. You're a wildcat for sure."

"....well...how about you show me the rest of your power..." I say and grins seductively as I run my hands through his moist fur lovingly teasing his erection.

Kayden looks into my eyes and smirks and then flips me over, pinning me down. My eyes widen in shock and lust as he start sucking lightly on my neck.

"Ahnn...Kayden.." I gasp and moan. As my breath hitches, I wrap my legs around your waist.

"Oooh. that feels so..so good..."

He smirks and kisses my breasts, taking one of them into his mouth. My body shudders and I arch my back, pushing my breasts into his mouth a little more, "....uhnnn...yes..".

Running his hands over my body, he parts from my rigid nipples and starts to kiss his way down past my belly. He reaches my pussy and he licks at it gently, catching me off guard.

"Ahnn! Kayden" I moan as I look down in shock at him. My eyes close, clouded by lust as I feel his tongue stroke against my sensitive nub, sending me into waves of pleasure that ripple through my body.

Kayden grins and growls, sending vibrations into my storming flower, sucking the nub gently then finding the right spot to unleash several lustful licks inside me.

"Oh OH GOD.." My ears twitch as I purr and moan to the heavens, my thighs twitching with wanting and need on my mind.

I feel him grin as he gladly laps up more of my nectar, pushing his tongue deeper inside. Adding purrs and several licks, he hits right on my g spot sending me over.

"OH GOD KAYDEN! " I shout his name as my juices flowing like rivers into his awaiting mouth. Kayden licks it all up and gladly captures my lips in a feverish kiss, the taste of my release left on his lips. Kayden came up, between my legs, my thighs throb and ache as I come down from my high still wanting more from him. His dick hovering between us as it leaks a bit more pre-cum. I didn't have to worry...I take birth control after all. All I know is that I needed him, I wanted him to take me.

"mm...please...fuck me now," I coo in a low whisper, wrapping my legs around his back and grinding into his waist, "please...I need you inside me..."I look into his eyes and my breasts rise and fall with my heavy breathing, my ears drooping and eyes glazed with lust and love intertwined.

"Fuck me please..."

He didn't say a word as he looked into my eyes. He only smirks and then slides straight into me, rubbing my breasts as he pushes in smoothly.

"Ah!" I throw my head back in ecstasy as he fills me to the brim, and slowly pulls out, then in again, this time much deeper, "Oh god..."

As my walls clench him, he grunts and starts to gently thrust faster into my core, leaning down to kiss my lips passionately.

"Oh fuck..." I curse as I grip his shoulders hard pressing my fingernails into his flesh as he pushes into my depths, my hips bucking upward as I meet his thrusts. I close my eyes tightly as I enjoy the ride.

Kayden grunts with pride and keeps going harder, nuzzling my neck as I moan out his name.

After two hours had passed we laid together in the afterglow of the best sex I've ever had. Kayden laid beside me exhausted and I rolled over to lay on his chest, my breathing still ragged and my legs sore. I knew I would feel all of this in the morning but for now I think I'll enjoy that I broke the dry spell I'd been keeping for 2 years. I reach up to kiss his lips again, reveling in the otherworldly feel and I snuggle into his chest, sleep slowly grasping me.

I say to him sleepily, "....I feel like..I've needed you all this time..."

Kayden nods and strokes my cheek, "I wouldn't blame you..." He kisses the top of my head and I smile as his eyes close softly.

_**Regular POV**_

Upon entering her bedroom, Kayden slowly made his way to her vanity and leaves a note along with a black velvet box. As he made his way to the door, he looked to Jade before he went over and gently touched her forehead, chanting a few words. Looking toward her for one last time, he transforms and leaves in a burst of light.

**_LovelyBubbles07: Hey its me...if you like...review...if you don't...piss off...lol jk. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
